1. Field of the Invention: The invention relates to a multi-purpose chair which is collapsible into a portable configuration of a generally rectangular box-like shape.
2. Summary of the Prior Art: Chairs for a variety of purposes have been known in the art for many years. Generally, however, a chair that is employed as a table chair needs only a seat element, leg elements and a back support element. When a chair is to employed in a more comfortable, living room environment, the addition of arm rests is a necessity. When, however, a seat is to be utilized in a stadium and clamped to the conventional board seats found in stadiums, or on park tables, then there is no need for the leg elements but the seat must be provided with a clamp to prevent it from moving off the stadium seat or park table. When the seat is to be employed on the beach, there is again no need for the leg elements, yet there is need for providing support of the seat against backwards tilting as the occupier stretches out his/her legs and leans back against the backrest.
Chairs for individually accomplishing each of these common functions are well known in the art. What is missing in the prior art, however, is a single chair construction capable of fulfilling all of the aforementioned functions, yet which is readily collapsible into a generally rectangular box-like configuration to make it conveniently portable from the home to the stadium, park or the beach.